Aku No Story
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Fanfiction based on the Aku No Story With Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow, Neliel, Hinamori No real pairings. ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Littlelion: Apparently the Vocaloid songs give me much more inspiration for my stories then my normal sources of help :D**

**This story will be based on the story of evil, like I like it.**

* * *

**Character list:**

**-Kagamine Rin (Kuchiki Rukia)**

**-Kagamine Len (Kuchiki Byakuya)**

**-Sakine Meiko (Kurosaki Ichigo)**

**-Sakine Meiko's friend [appears in Daughter Of Vengeance] (Inoue Orihime)**

**-Shion Kaito (Grimmjow Jaegerjaeque)**

**-Hatsune Miku (Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**-Akita Neru (Hinamori Momo)**

**-Guards (Shinigami's)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Aku No Musume**

**Chapter two: Daughter of Vengeance**

**Chapter three: Prince of Blue**

**Chapter four: Aku No Meshitsukai**

**Chapter five: Regret Message**

**Chapter six: Re-Birthday**

* * *

_Chapter one : Aku No Musume_

Rukia was very happy indeed. Today was her first day as princess. Sadly, her mother and her father died. She was currently drinking tea when a servant came in, Hinamori Momo, a maid wich she really liked to talk to.

,,What's wrong Hinamori?''

,,Kuchiki-sama, there's someone here for the job as servant.''

,,Well then, let him in.'' a young man came in, same dark hair as Rukia with eyes cold as stone.

The cup of tea felt on the ground.

There was only silence.

,,Onii-chan?'' Rukia asked in disbelief. Was this man really her brother that was taken away so many years ago?

,,Hello Rukia-chan.''

Momo gasped. No one dared to talk to the princess like that!

,,Onii-chan!'' tears of joy filled Rukia's eyes when she jumped into her brother's arms.

,,Onii-chan!''

,,Rukia-chan!''

Momo decided that it was time for her to go.

,,Onii-chan, I never thought of seeing you back!''

,,Well here I am! Rukia-chan, you're already so big, I'm so proud on my little baby sister.''

,,Onii-chan!''

Their laughter filled the whole castle.

* * *

The next morning Rukia went to her throne room. In front of her kneeled an orange-haired young girl, a maid of her, who just worked for her a week.

,,Inoue!''

,,Yes Kuchiki-sama?''

,,There's some money stolen! And it happened after you came here!''

,,Kuchiki-sama, it wasn't me, I …''

,,Silence!'' Byakuya barked, standing tall next to his sitting sister: ,,How dare you interrupt Kuchiki-sama?!''

Rukia just grinned but then went on seriously.

,,I don't want thieves in my castle working for me!''

,,You're a thief!'' Orihime yelled, not able to hold her anger: ,,You steal from the poor people in our country! I've seen many people lose everything because you don't now how to keep your money! This whole castle is filled with luxurious objects that you don't even need, while the people outside barely can survive!''

Rukia pretended that she listened but then growled.

,,Off with her head.''

* * *

,,Onii-chan, I'm going to horseback riding on Josephine. You're in charge of the castle.''

,,As you wish Rukia-chan.''

This was what Rukia loved the most about horseback riding. The wind that fluttered through her short hair. Then she saw something that catched her attention. A tall muscled man with blue hair and piercing bright eyes. He was sitting on the ground, a sword hanging on his belt.

,,Well hello there.''

The man looked up, seeing Rukia.

,,I'm Kuchiki Rukia, princess of this country.''

,,Hello,'' the man answered while bowing polite: ,,My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaeque, prince of the Blue Country.''

,,The Blue Country, that country oversea?''

,,Yup.''

,,May I ask what you're doing here so far from home?''

,,I'm looking for my bride.''

Something broke inside Rukia.

,,Your bride?''

,,Yup.''

,,Grimmy-niichan!'' a high voice yelled and suddenly a green-haired female appeared wrapping her arms around the man and almost hugging him to death.

,,Nel-chan!'' he laughed: ,,If you would like to excuse me Kuchiki-sama.''

Rukia growled inside, she had recognized that green-haired young lady.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank! Princess of the neighborhood country Green.

She returned to her castle immediately.

Once she was inside she ranted and screamed. Finally she felt exhausted on her bed.

,,Rukia-chan?'' her brother came in: ,,Something wrong my dear?''

,,Yes!'' Rukia cried: ,,You know that whore Neliel Tu Oderschvank right?''

,,Yes, she's very,'' Byakuya chose his words very carefully: ,,Charming.''

,,No, she's a whore! She stole the man of my life!''

,,The man of your life?''

,,Yes! Grimmjow Jaegerjaeque!''

,,The Prince of Blue?''

,,Yes! What does she has that I haven't? If she wouldn't exist…'' an evil grin appeared on Rukia's face.

,,My dear Onii-chan.''

,,Yes?''

,,Destroy the Green Country! Burn it to the ground! And kill Neliel!''

Byakuya just stood there, dumbfound. He secretly loved Neliel, admired her! But when he saw the broken look on his baby-sister's face he agreed.

,,As you wish.''

**Littlelion: That was it, I know it's not the whole song, but I'll let the chapters flow over in each other.**

**In Chapter two, Ichigo'll hear the death of his beloved sister and the destruction of Green. And he will contact Grimmjow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlelion: I'm back! Alright, chapter two, son of vengeance.**

* * *

**Character list:**

**-Kagamine Rin (Kuchiki Rukia)**

**-Kagamine Len (Kuchiki Byakuya)**

**-Sakine Meiko (Kurosaki Ichigo)**

**-Sakine Meiko's friend [appears in Daughter Of Vengeance] (Inoue Orihime)**

**-Shion Kaito (Grimmjow Jaegerjaeque)**

**-Hatsune Miku (Neliel Tu Oderschvank)**

**-Akita Neru (Hinamori Momo)**

**-Guards (Shinigami's)**

* * *

_Chapter two: Son of Vengeance_

Kurosaki Ichigo lived in a little small house near the edge of the country, close by the country of Green. He lived there together with his younger sister Inoue Orihime. She wasn't his real sister, she had a different father. His mother Kurosaki Masaki was together with Kurosaki Ishin, but had a relation with Mister Inoue. Ichigo didn't know his name, but he didn't care.

He loved Orihime as much as his other sisters Yuzu and Karin. Last year, Yuzu, Karin, Ishin and Masaki died. There wasn't enough food and water for the family. Orihime and Ichigo survived and decided to work. Orihime went to the palace of the Daughter Of Evil, Kuchiki Rukia. The people called her like that because from their point of view she was a selfish, vain, little tiny princess.

* * *

It was a day like always, Ichigo woke up and went to work on the fields. The sun was shining, causing Ichigo to sweat and feeling sleepy. He decided to lay down for a moment against a three.

,,Yo, Ichigo!''

,,Itsygooo!''

Ichigo woke up, greeted by a husky voice and a high voice. It were Neliel and Grimmjow.

,,Neliel-sama! Grimmjow-sama!''

,,Jeez, told ya, Grimmjow is fine!'' Grimmjow replied.

,,What are you guys doing here?''

,,I came to visit Nel-chan,'' Grimmjow answered: ,,I'm going back to my country to prepare our wedding.''

,,Yeah, Grimmy-niichan and I are going to marry in the Country of Blue! You can come with me on the ship!''

,,You do realize Grimmjow is not your 'onii-chan' right?''

,,Of course Itsygoo!'' Neliel smiled.

,,Now if you excuse us,'' Grimmjow smiled and they went away.

Ichigo smiled and decided to tell Orihime the good news when she came home that evening.

* * *

The sun was already down and Orihime was still not home. Ichigo walked around in the house, unable to sleep from worries.

A soft knock on the door made him jump up and he ran to the door. There was a girl standing, but it wasn't Orihime, this girl was less taller.

,,Kurosaki-san,'' the girl said hesitant: ,,Your sister is death. Killed by the Daughter of Evil.''

The girl ran away, leaving Ichigo standing shocked.

Something burned in him, rage and anger, much greater than he had ever felt.

_Yo, King, ya aren't going to let 'em go with tha?_

Ichigo heard the voice saying that to him and he agreed. He begun to scream, a pure scream of hate and rage.

,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!''

_That's it! Go and kill 'em, make 'em suffer, jus' 'ike ya! Make 'em pay for everythin' they've done! You can coun' on meh!_

Ichigo wiped his tears of and went to the attic of the house. The floor was rotten and it was really dangerous on the stairs but Ichigo ignored it and went on. Under the last wooden plank of the floor was a sword, he had heard it from his parents when he was a child.

He opened the plank and saw it.

A sword, the blade as sharp as a claw, the color was red.

,,As red as the blood that will appear when I wield it!'' he mumbled to himself.

,,Orihime, I'm going to take revenge, my dear sister, I promised to let no one hurt you! I failed! Oh please forgive me, ORIHIME-CHAN!''

His scream was heard by the other neighbors and they bursted in.

,,Yo Ichigo! Are you ok?''

It was Madarame Ikkaku, together with Hanatarou and Yumichika, his three childhood-friends.

,,I'm going to the Prince of Blue!'' Ichigo said while gripping the sword.

,,Then we're going with you!'' Hanatarou replied and Yumichika nodded.

,,Well then, let's go!'' Ikkaku added.

They sneaked out in the night and stopped.

The neighborhood-country Green was burning!

,,No way!'' Ikkaku screamed.

,,Nelliel!'' Ichigo yelled while running towards the neighborhood-country. The guards of the Green country were gone.

,,There!'' Hanatarou screamed, pointing to a three.

Neliel was lying there, her blood feeding the Earth.

,,I'm going to get Grimmjow-sama!'' Ichigo screamed and he begun to run. His legs were pounding, his breath was unnaturally high and his heart was beating too fast but he ignored it and kept on running. A half hour later he arrived at the vacation house of Grimmjow, were Grimmjow stayed when he visited Neliel and the Green country.

,,Grimmjow! Grimmjow!'' he yelled, panting.

,,Ichigo?'' Grimmjow asked while coming outside.

,,What are you doing here?''

,,Nel, Nel, Nel!''

,,What about her?''

,,SHE'S DEATH!'' Ichigo screamed, tears running over his cheeks.

,,WHAT?!'' Grimmjow screamed back. He jumped on the back of his horse, grabbed Ichigo, placed him behind him and yelled:

,,Let's go everyone!'' his soldiers followed him, obediently.

Aizen, his first minister looked startled.

,,Aizen, you're in charge here! Go back to the Blue Country and take care!''

Ichigo his mind was cloudy but somehow he managed to hold himself awake.

When they entered the Green Country, the fire was less, and there was only silence.

They saw Hanatarou, Ikkaku and Yumichika, their jacks lying on Neliel's body to cover her.

,,NELIEL-CHAN!'' Grimmjow's scream was heard in the Yellow Country of the Daughter of Evil.

Hanatarou was the only one seeing the shadow of Byakuya disappear.

**Littlelion: That was it!**

**Poor Neliel, so sad she had to die! Poor Grimmjow, poor Ichigo. For those who wonder, yes, Shirosaki or Hichigo, or Hollow Ichigo is in this one, but as a part of Ichigo, not as an indepent living creature.**

**Alright, next chapter Grimmjow's feelings and the plan for capturing Rukia.**

**Please read and review! **


	3. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	4. What's gonna happen?

**Poll's over. This story had zero votes. I'll keep it on hold.**


End file.
